A Lifetime Ago
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: Sandra receives a visitor from many years ago which changes everything... again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine; I'm just borrowing them for a while for my own and your entertainment!

 **A/N:** This is my first time writing for this show, so I apologise if the characters aren't quite right, please don't judge me to harshly. Enjoy and reviews are always welcome!

 **/ - x - x - x - /**

Sandra rolled her eyes. For the past half an hour, Strickland had been blaring at her about the current case. She was afraid he would burst a vocal cord.

The blonde watched as her boss left her office in a hurry. She slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Shit shit shit," Sandra swore as she grabbed her bag and coat.

"Governor," Gerry called.

"Don't, just don't" she muttered, shaking her head.

"Governor," Gerry called again just as Sandra was standing at the door.

"What?" She snapped, spinning around.

"You have a visitor," he said meekly as he nodded his head towards the couch. The blonde looked over at the couch's direction and her breath hitched. There sat a woman she hadn't seen in a lifetime. Something inside Sandra began to melt away as she stared at the woman she loved.

"Hi," the brunette quietly greeted.

"Hello," Sandra coldly greeted back as all the memories came flooding back.

"Can we talk?" the woman asked, getting to her feet.

"I'm on my way out. I need to sort something out," Sandra answered, slightly turning back to the door.

"It's ok. I came without warning," the woman said, her body slumping in defeat.

"You did," Sandra mumbled under her breath. The woman met Sandra at the door, she pushed a piece of paper into the blonde's hand before continuing up the stairs and out of sight. Sandra glanced down at the paper then up at her team, watching the strange proceeding before quickly turning their attention elsewhere.

Once Sandra had reached her car, she stared down at the piece of paper she was holding onto tightly. She quickly saved the number into her phone. Sandra heart began to race as she stared down at the two buttons beside each other. Call or Message. _'If I was to call, what the hell would I say?'_ she thought to herself. _'Maybe it's just best to send a quick text saying who it is'_ She decided. **Hi Jaz, It's Sandra.** She quickly typed out and placed her phone down, waiting for a response. **Hi Sandra, I thought you had something you needed to attend to?** A text buzzed moments later. **I do. Can we meet up at the Old Castle pub in about in hour? I should be finished by then.** Sandra quickly replied. **Ok.** Came the response almost immediately. Sandra dug her phone in her bag so she didn't have time to change her mind and chicken out. She started the car and drove off so she didn't have time to think anymore about it and be a nervous wreck.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaz choose a booth at the back of the pub. She decided it was the best advantage point; close to the window so she could see outside yet also a good sight of the door. The pub door squeaked as anyone would enter, she glanced up hoping it might be Sandra.

After about the millionth time of Jaz looking up at the door, Sandra walked in. The blonde walked over to where Jaz was sitting. Sandra dumped her red coat and bag in the free space of the booth.

"Drink?" Jaz offered.

"Sure," Sandra answered with a shrug.

"White wine?" Jaz asked as she got to her feet and quickly grabbed her wallet. The older woman nodded her reply. Jaz smiled and leaned in close to Sandra's ear and whispered, "Some things never change." Sandra gaze followed Jaz as she walked up to the bar. Her eyes flicked to a group of men just to the left. A few of them leaned back to check Jaz figure out. Sandra turned looked away as soon as she saw Jaz return.

"Buy you a drink, sweetheart?" one of the men asked as Jaz walked past.

"I can buy my own drinks, thanks," Jaz said as she continued walking back to Sandra. Something began to stir inside Sandra; jealously, anger, happiness, anxious and hope. _'Maybe she still likes me,'_ Sandra mused. _'Or just didn't want a tosser feeling her up,'_ a voice added.

"Here you go," Jaz said as she handed Sandra her drink before sitting down.

"Thanks," she muttered quietly. The pair sat in silence, Jaz watched in amazement as Sandra nearly skulled her wine all at once. Moments later, the blonde got up and went to fetch herself another wine.

"I can't change the past," Jaz said as Sandra sat back down.

"No, you can't," Sandra replied coldly. The older woman still had the same look in her eyes, hatred and angry. Jaz let out a sigh and slowly got to her feet. "Where are you going?" Sandra asked quietly.

"Clearly you haven't changed your mind about me. I don't see a point in staying." Jaz said as she quickly grabbed her bag. "I'm just wasting my time here," she choked back a tear. _'What the hell is going on!?'_ Sandra thought to herself as a strange feeling overtook her. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking. The blonde quickly looked up to see Jaz disappear out of sight. She grabbed her belonging and followed Jaz outside.

"Wait!" Sandra yelled, chasing after Jaz. "Jaz!" she called, grabbing her arm.

"What?" The other woman snapped, turning around.

"I'm sorry," Sandra paused, "I don't want you to leave, please come back inside," she begged. Jaz let out a sigh and her face melted into a smile.

"Ok."

 **/ - x - x - x - /**

Hours later, the pair watched as the pub had grown empty. "We should probably think about making a move," Jaz mentioned, glancing at the time.

"But we are having fun!" Sandra protested.

"Yes, we are," Jaz giggled. "It's getting late." She added softly.

"I suppose you are right," Sandra grumbled, staggering to her feet. The pair left the pub and Sandra stopped just outside the pub door.

"What are you doing?" Jaz questioned, seeing Sandra rummage around in her bag.

"Found them!" the blonde suddenly cried out and continued to walk down the path.

"Give me the keys," Jaz said as she quickly caught up.

"Why?" Sandra whined.

"Because you have had too much to drink and you are not driving!"

"It's my car!" Sandra protested. "Plus, you don't know the directions," Sandra added giggling.

"I'll put the address into my phone," Jaz retorted. "You know the law, no drinking and driving." Jaz stated.

"No, I'm going to drive!" Sandra muttered, clutching her bag tightly.

"Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman, get your ass in the car and give me the bloody keys!" Jaz growled, holding out her hand.

"Yes Ma'am," Sandra slurred with a mock salute.

"I thought you liked that about me, giving authority," Jaz said after they had both got into the car.

"Here..." Sandra muttered, giving Jaz her phone with direction. She smiled and took the phone and started the car.

 **/ - x - x - x - /**

"Pull over!" Sandra suddenly cried.

"Why? We are almost there," Jaz said, confused.

"I know," the blonde muttered, pointing to a free car spot ahead. Jaz did as instructed and pulled over. She looked across at Sandra with a puzzled looked. "See the three pensioners over there," she muttered, with a nod towards three men hanging about outside a house. "We can't go in, unless you want to be bombarded with questions and integrated," she explained.

"What?" Jaz laughed, still thoroughly confused.

"They work for me, and I've been gone nearly all afternoon."

"Right, I think I may have another alternative," Jaz muttered, starting the engine and drove off.

"Where are we?" Sandra asked once they had arrived at their destination.

"My hotel," Jaz answered as she quickly parked the car and got out. She rushed around to the passenger side, and helped Sandra out. She wrapped the blonde's arm her shoulder for support. A few minutes later, Jaz unlocked her hotel room and walked through the door. She helped Sandra down into a chair and stared at the woman.

"Are you ok?" she asked, as she went back to close the door.

"Yes," Sandra replied.

"Do you need anything?" the younger woman asked appearing back into sight.

"I think…" Sandra paused and got to her feet. "I think I want to kiss you right now," Sandra mumbled, taking a step closer. She pressed her lips against Jaz and remembered them just how they were; soft delicate yet passionate. Sandra dug her fingers into the brown hair, pulling her closer.

After an intense passionate kiss, Sandra stumbled back onto the bed and passed out. Jaz sighed to herself, as she rearranged Sandra 0n the bed so she would sleep peacefully. She quickly went to get a bottle of water and placed it on the bedside table. Jaz slumped down into the arm chair in the corner, lost in thought. _'Was there still something left or was Sandra just to drunk not to be knowing what she is doing,'_ she questioned herself. A smile spread across her lips as she heard soft snores coming from the bed.


End file.
